


summer of love

by hopclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Everybody Loves El, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lowercase, Multi, No Angst, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopclair/pseuds/hopclair
Summary: el doesn't really know what summer is, that's until her friends teach her.(what the summer of love should've been.)
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Lucas Sinclair, if you squint there's some byclair
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	summer of love

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first stranger things fic, so be patient with me :( <3 enjoy this!!

El hasn't grasped the actual meaning of summer. 

Yes, she knew that summer was when the weather was absolutely disgusting and it was the time of year that her dad was the grumpiest - But she hadn't grasped how summer was the era that every teenager longed for. That it was when school was out and they would play in the streets constantly. 

She knew that it was different. She could tell right off the bat. She had to wait longer for her friends to wake up and she often found herself begging Hopper to let her stay a few more minutes at whoever's house she was. (That was something that she couldn't believe. She genuinely couldn't believe that Hopper actually let her roam around town and ride Mike's bike around town.)

It was also different in the fact that she wasn't cooped up in the small hut and counting the days away. She liked it. She really liked it. 

Eleven, Jane or El - found it strange at first. Not because she was spending her time with the party, but because she found herself feeling things. She found herself with butterflies in her stomach and hushed giggles. She found herself enjoying her time with Mike, where sometimes they'd kiss and watch Star Wars - and she also found herself feeling the exact same thing for the beautiful girl with bright hair. They'd read comics and cuddle a lot. It was something they didn't speak about, but something that flowed naturally. Nobody really mentioned the fact that the telekinetic girl had both a girlfriend and a boyfriend. 

Dustin liked calling this summer, the summer of El. It was their first summer with the quiet girl and they were all absolutely excited to have her around. But Joyce called it the summer of love. She wasn’t exactly the best with words, but she said that it was the first summer that she would be showered in absolute love. And if El was absolutely honest, she loved the concept. 

**_The summer of love consisted of…_ **

“Did you bring a jacket?” Mike asks. It’s early in the morning and the couple opted for a morning ride. It was a little too early and it was absolutely spontaneous. Something that El absolutely adored. Mike mentioned it during their talk last night and he thought it’d be absolutely romantic. Which it was. Her soft eyes were sparkling and her hands are stuffed into her pockets. She’s snapped back into reality when his question reached her ears and she shakes her head, her brown hair brushing her cheeks. 

Her eyes widen up and she’s shaking her head once again. “No… should I go get it?” 

“No!” He yelps and she jumps at the surprising shift. “No… I brought you a jacket. I knew that you’d forget.” Michael Wheeler is absolutely awkward. He’s really awkward. But he’s so cute and She can’t help but fall for him a little bit more. She watches how he takes off his grey jacket and hands it over. 

“Won’t you be cold?” She questions. 

Mike shakes his head and he finally climbing on his bike. She stands by staring at him and he looks back at the brunette with a cheesy smile. 

“Are you coming?” 

“Yes. Hold on.”

_**The wind through her hair and the feeling of utter euphoria.** _

It’s not rare for it to rain in Hawkins. She knows that pretty well. El remembers counting the days and looking out the window, dressed in flannel, staring in hopes that something exciting would happen to her. And she understands now that even though it’s a year later, this was her excitement. Her excitement was a bright and bold redhead that mumbled in her sleep. 

The duo were in Max’s comfortable bed, covers to their shoulders and they’re staring at each other with gentle eyes. The rain patters in the background and El’s heart thumps loudly in her ears. She can’t understand how this pretty girl likes her. Maxine is absolutely gorgeous. She’s so smart and she doesn’t give herself enough credit. El doesn’t understand feelings a lot, she’s still working through it all, but she absolutely adores being with the young girl. 

“I like you.” El says, almost instantly. There’s an intimate aura in the air and a blush wraps itself across the redhead’s face. She comes closer to the other and plants a soft kiss on her lips. One that makes El giggle.

“I like you too, El.”

**_Hushed giggles and stolen kisses._ **

“You’re so full of shit!” Dustin blurts out. They’re all scattered around in Mike’s basement, something that’s not surprising by now. The boys were playing D&D while Max sits on the sofa, with El laying on the sofa; her head on the sofa. She didn’t enjoy playing the game, but she did like being with all of them together. Mike would often reach out for her hand while Max played with her hair quietly. Lucas and Dustin were currently discussing a story and Dustin was obviously not believing anything of it. 

“That’s what you said! I’m only quoting you!” Lucas pipes up with a teasing smile on his face and he’s fiddling with Will’s hair as he teases the other. It’s the group dynamic, something that worked and something that made El extremely happy.

“El, do you believe that Suzie is real?” Dustin asks and she’s instantly nodding. El and Dustin had a great friendship. They would find each other eating ice cream together and sharing quiet jokes. 

“I think she is.” 

“I don’t know… You haven’t really given us proof.” Max says, lighting a fire and she’s wearing a teasing smirk. Dustin mocks her, throwing a face that makes El laugh. 

“For once, I agree with Maxine.” Mike pipes up, setting his character aside and Max fake gags.

“Max, Wheeler. Max.” 

Dustin finds himself looking over at Will in hopes of somebody believing him. Will gives him a small smile and it’s obvious that he’s on his side. Even if his boyfriend is on the opposing team.

“Will and El believe me, I don’t care about any of you guys.” Dustin scoffs and the game is slowly being forgotten. The teasing continues and eventually they’re all laughing at everything around them.

_**Feeling like a part of the party. Feeling important. Feeling loved.** _

If there was anything that she loved the most, it was hanging out with both of her crushes. She knew that Michael and Max had their differences. Max liked pushing Mike's buttons and he didn't really react well to that. (Well, understandable. Max could be a little bit intense sometimes.) But sometimes, the three of them would have the most fun and she absolutely adored it.

They were currently at Scoops Ahoy on a date. It was obvious by the way that Max's hair was parted and Mike's constantly stutter of words. El could only watch with glistering eyes, she couldn't believe that she was this lucky. She was watching how the two currently argued about which superhero was the best. 

"I think wonder woman is the best." The bubbly redhead says, stuffing the chocolate ice cream in her mouth. El watches how the curls bounce of her shoulders and she's so pretty. Extremely pretty. 

"Obviously you'd say that." Mike answers and he's drawing a taste from the vanilla cone. His hair is as curly as ever, but she can see the effort he made. She has butterflies in her stomach looking at both of them. She only watches them. 

"What do you mean? Is it because she's a girl?" A furrow of her brow and Mike realizes that his words weren't the best. He instantly shakes his head.

"What? No!- I mean. I'm saying that girl superheroes are cooler that boy superheroes. I mean, haven't you seen El?" He says, looking at the brunette with a nervous glance and El can't help but laugh shyly. She wasn't expect the compliment. 

Max tsks and with her spoon, she reaches for a scoop of his ice cream. "Cheesy, Wheeler. Cheesy." 

It was really cheesy. But it was cute. 

"It's cute." El mumbles, biting into her ice cream and Mike only smiles in glee. 

"Mike one, Max zero." 

**_Moments that she could never forget._ **

At times, El felt like hanging out with Lucas and Will. They were an unlikely trio, but they were an iconic one. Every single time that they hung out, she would find herself happy. Lucas was witty, smart and he was oddly charming. They might've had an extreme rocky start, something that she still apologizes for, but they were pretty close now. And in terms with Will, they might've met a few months ago, but they were extremely close. They had talked multiple times about what happened to both of them, but also had many inside jokes and drew together a lot. 

El, Will and Lucas were currently laying on the cold home tiles and had multiple fans connected. It was a hot summer and they had no idea how to cope with it. They already drank lemonade and ate popsicles, but it still wouldn't cut it. 

"It's so hot." Lucas whines. He's not even holding his boyfriend's hand. 

"Ice cream?" She pipes up and it's Will's turn to groan. 

"It's too hot to walk." 

El thinks for a second. "Pool?"

"I only have a kiddie pool. We don't fit either." He grunts again. 

"We don't even have bathing suits." 

"We're left suffering." The only girl says and the other two can't help but laugh at her comment. 

"Yeah, we are."

**_Friends and utter peace._ **

It's the end of summer and they're sitting outside El Hopper's tiny home. The sun is setting and it's her favorite time. She can hear the crickets starting and she hopes there's fireflies lighting up. She doesn't catch how the two are staring at her, Max's bright eyes hold adoration and Mike only holds love. She's holding both of their hands and they're watching the beautiful scenery together. 

"El?" Max calls out. It makes the other two look over at her. "Are you happy?" 

The question catches her, but she has never been happier. That's nothing less than the truth. She's never felt closer to the party and she's never been closer to Hopper. Her days are full of utter surprise and she's been so happy that she doesn't know what to do. She's so used to the feeling of numbness, to stress, she doesn't know what to say except ---

"Yes." 

Max shakes her head and Mike seems to understand what the young girl means. He squeezes the girl's hand and catches her eye with a nervous smile. 

"No no... I think Max means with us. Are you happy with us?"

Us?

She's happy with everybody. 

"I'm happy with everybody."

"El- Like... Mike and I. You with a boyfriend and a girlfriend."

Oh. that's what she means. 

The brown-eyed-girl looks over at the horizon, where the sun sets perfectly and she only thinks. Of course she's happy. She feels like she has the best of both words. She has spunky Max that always surprises her with her personality and has such a gentle side to her - And she has Mike, who's all awkward and a bit too lanky but she loves him. She loves both of them. 

She nods gently and looks over, "I am happy. Are you happy?" 

"I'm really happy." Max says and she can feel the sincerity in her tone. El lets go of their hands, reaching out to the other girl cheeks and plants a kiss on her forehead. Something that Mike did to comfort her at times. 

"I'm happy too." Mike says, wanting to feel the other's touch as well and El does the same. She's gentle with her touch and to differ, she plants a kiss on the tip of his nose. El is clumsy with her affection, but she's absolutely genuine with it comes. 

The night cools down perfectly and she's bound with her favorite people in the world. She loves it. 

_**Falling in love.** _


End file.
